The core network of the long term evolution (LTE) wireless network mainly includes three logic function entities, namely, a mobility management entity (MME), a serving gateway (S-GW), and a packet data network (PDN) gateway (P-GW). The MME is responsible for non access stratum (NAS) signaling and NAS signaling encryption, roaming, and tracking functions, and is responsible for distributing a temporary user identity and security function. The MME is corresponding to a control plane part of the serving general packet radio service supporting node (SGSN) in the current universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS). The S-GW is responsible for the local mobility anchor point, the mobility anchor point in the third generation partnership project (3GPP) system, and lawfully intercepting relevant information. The P-GW is responsible for policy enforcement, charging, and lawfully intercepting relevant functions, in which the policy enforcement and the charging are based on a policy and charge control (PCC) rule. The PCC rule is delivered to the P-GW by a policy and charging rules function (PCRF). When the PCRF delivers the PCC rule, the PCC rule is determined according to the user's current radio access technique (RAT), and different PCC rules may be delivered depending upon different RATs.
In the LTE network, a subscription data insertion process initiated by a home subscriber server (HSS), by taking a subscription data insertion process initiated to the MME as an example, includes: sending, by the HSS, a subscription data insertion message to the MME; and updating, by the MME, the saved subscription data, and returns a subscription data insertion acknowledgement message to the HSS.
After the HSS initiates the subscription data insertion process to the MME or SGSN, if the user subscription data recorded in the MME or SGSN is changed, for example, if the default quality of service (QoS) is changed, the MME or SGSN immediately initiates a bearer modification or deletion process after the subscription data insertion process.
If the HSS modifies a great deal of user subscription data at the same time, the MME or SGSN simultaneously initiates a bearer modification process to a large number of users, among which many users are in the Idle state. Accordingly, the MME or SGSN initiates paging to a large number of users in the Idle state respectively within the same time period. However, at this moment, the users have no services, and thus it wastes the available resources on the MME or SGSN to initiate an independent paging for the purpose of realizing the bearer modification.